Sonar may be used to perform bathymetry, detect underwater hazards, find fish, and/or otherwise assist in navigation by producing data and/or imagery of a water column and/or a floor of a body of water beneath a watercraft. Conventional sonar systems often include a display configured to provide traditionally recognizable sonar imagery based on the sonar data to a user.
Sonar imagery is typically provided without reference to any visible feature or features disposed above a waterline of the body of water, and so a user can easily misinterpret relative depths, sizes, and other critical distances reflected in the sonar imagery. At the same time, consumer market pressures and convenience dictate easier to use systems that include a variety of user-defined features and that produce high quality resulting imagery. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology to provide feature-rich sonar systems, particularly in the context of providing easily intuited sonar data and/or imagery important to general operation of a watercraft.